Memorial Hall
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: It stretched out, portrait upon portrait, of those who had passed on. Little things around town bore their names- benches in the town square, the memorial garden in the park, the Wall of Rememberance in Cafe Diem- all small legacies left for or in memory of those who had touched Eureka in some way. Companion to Legacy.


**Memorial Hall**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: It stretched out, portrait upon portrait, of those who had passed on. Little things around town bore their names- benches in the town square, the memorial garden in the park, the Wall of Rememberance in Cafe Diem- all small legacies left for or in memory of those who had touched Eureka in some way. Companion to_ Legacy_. **

It stretched out before her.

She hated passing through this hall; she felt like she were being judged by a thousand eyes, criticized by those long dead, some whom she didn't even remember, let alone know. The gallery had been started not long after Chief Lupo's death- Uncle Henry and the others had designed it, and one of the requirements had been that hte hall stretch for miles, sos to be able to accomidate new portraits added. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder; normally, she wouldn't bring something as hindersome as a bag to work, but because she was going to pick Kevin up at the airport, she brought it with her- it would save her a trip home to pick up her gifts for the kids.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the hall, looking around.

Portrait upon portrait, of those who had passed on, stared down at her, various smiles and bright eyes. Beneath each portrait, was the name, dates, occupation within GD, and a quote on small plaques. The quote could be one that pertained to them, that they had said, or that they liked- it didn't matter. And beside each plaque, sat a small glass case built into the wall, with various trinkets that had belonged to them. Small reminders of the legacies they left behind.

Jenna scoffed softly. Eureka was made up of legacies, that's all the town was. Family names, family money, family homes, family awards. Legacies were as thick in Eureka's blood as antibodies and DNA. Some legacies were newer than others, others were older than the town itself. Little things around town bore their names- benches in the town square, the memorial garden in the park, the Wall of Rememberance in Cafe Diem was brimming with photographs, signatures, sayings and trinkets that had belonged to those who had cruelly been ripped from Eureka's grasp.

A moment passed, before Jenna put her headphones in and hit play on her mp3. The song that came up brought back memories- loving, heartfelt, heartbroken memories of the woman she'd grown up loving. Of the woman who had practically raised her alongside her mom and dad- a woman she barely remembered, save for her soft voice and loving smile. She had photographs of the two of them in her office, in albums on her table, in frames on the mantle in her house-

And while she knew what she looked like, knew her voice from the home videos her parents had given her, the tapes they'd recorded, she still didn't _know_ the woman who had been taken from Eureka far too soon, who had cost her a dear uncle, and who's death had not only nearly destroyed her family, but had also helped rebuild it.

_"I don't mind if you've got something nice to say about me_  
_And I enjoy an accolade like the rest_  
_You could take my picture and hang it in a gallery_  
_Of all who's who and so-n-so's that used to be the best_  
_At such'n'such ... it wouldn't matter much"_

She squared her shoulders, slowly making her way down the hall. They watched her, silent. These portraits, the trinkets, the benches, the photographs- they were all small reminders, all small legacies left for or in memory of those who had touched Eureka in some way. Someday, all these trinkets would disappear, get lost, the photographs would fade, the letters they'd written would be reduced to dush, the portraits smiling down at her would someday become warped, faded and brittle, while the memories stayed fresh in their minds.

She looked to her left.

Dr. Maria Leonardo.

Dendrological Geneticist.

"The Plant Doctor," as her dad called her.

She looked to her right.

Kim Anderson.

Researcher.

"The woman Henry fell in love with, lost, fell in love with again, and lost again- all in the name of science," as Jack often said.

Pierre Fargo.

Cryogenetics.

"The man who pushed the buttons _long before_ Fargo ever _considered_ pushing a button," Carter told her once.

She glanced to her left again. And stopped.

Dr. Nathan Stark.

Former Head of Global Dynamics.

1968 - 2008.

She barely skimmed the quote, instead, moving her gaze to the portrait. Nathan had died before she was even born- let alone before her mom found out she was pregnant. She gave him a small smile. "Hi Dad." Then, she continued down the hall.

_"I don't have to look too far or too long awhile_  
_To make a lengthly list of all that I enjoy_  
_It's an accumulating trinket and a treasure pile_  
_Where moth and rust, thieves and such will soon enough destroy"_

She stopped, stepping up to the portrait of a young man. He was dressed in a nice blue plaid button down and heather grey jacket, his dark hair slightly tousled. Jenna closed her eyes. She had very vague memories of her aunt running her long slender fingers through that dark hair. His cheeks were lightly stubbled, giving him a slightly rough look- she shuddered in fondness, remembering reaching out and patting his cheeks as a toddler; she'd done the same as a child, he'd laughed, kissing her quickly on the lips before pulling away and getting up.

She'd gone after him, watching him get onto his bike, and rushed to him, begging to go with him. He'd scooped her up, sitting her on his bike, and talking gently with her. Told her he loved her, and then wrapped her in a hug. She'd thrown her arms around his neck, nudging her nose against the stubble on his cheek, tears sliding down her cheeks. He'd pressed a kiss to her hair, before resting his lips against her forehead and telling her he loved her. Then, he'd set her back on the ground, gently pushing her back towards the bunker before driving off. She'd rushed after him, screaming for him, begging him to let her go with him, unaware that her parents were following her in the car. She'd followed until he passed the 'Leaving Eureka' sign, and then she'd been forced to stop, but she'd heard the impact of the car that had crossed the median into his lane, heard the screeching of tires and the blare of the horn, and she'd screamed, struggling to break free of her mother and run towards her beloved uncle.

Her dad had rushed to the scene, he'd been gone what seemed like minutes, but was only hours. He'd returned, tears in his eyes, pain in his voice. Then he'd spoken three little words that had crushed her heart.

Killed. On. Impact.

The funeral had been held for him, much in the way it had been for her beloved aunt- video, music, stories of the way he impacted their lives. And then he'd been buried beside her marker- because there was nothing of her to bury- and the town had said goodbye, all hoping that they were now together. What love had brought together, death had torn apart.

Now, as she looked upon his portrait, caught his dancing blue eyes, and the familiar grin, she felt her heart catch. She cleared her throat. "Hi Uncle Zane. I... I miss you." A moment passed, before she left his portrait, and moved on. Barely a foot away, sat the first portrait hung in the gallery. The first portrait that had been used at a funeral in Eureka, that had been comissioned for God knew what.

The woman stared at her, dark eyes alight, smile wide and full of life. Jenna stared at her, feeling her heart begin to twist as her stomach knotted. She could look at the other portraits, could even talk to a few, but when it came to this one-

She'd been a mere toddler when the woman in the portrait died. Killed in the line of duty, dead of an FTL obliterating explosion. An investigation that had sent her dad and uncle on a hunt for the answers to why she was taken. Her death had changed everyone. From her mother to her Uncle Fargo, to Vincent, no one was quite the same after.

But the two worst affected were her dad and Uncle Zane.

Sure, Carter had taken it hard; she was his best friend, his former deputy, his partner in every way but the wedding bells kind, and he'd searched and searched for an answer as to why she'd died so young. Jenna swallowed. She had very fuzzy memories of piggyback rides, birthday presents with silver ribbon, running her small hands through soft, black hair. Lullabies and a comforting hand on her back. Rushing to a pair of legs clad in black slacks, laying her head on a woman's shoulder, and twisting a small, triangular pin on the lapel of the blazer she wore.

A pin she herself now wore.

Tears in her eyes, she glanced down at the gold plaque beneath the portrait.

Josefina Charlotte Lupo

Head of Security, Global Dynamics

1979 - 2012

A moment passed, before she forced herself to read the quote from Jo herself.

"I look out for my family. I love this town... and I can't imagine my life without it...

I'll be right here, taking care of my people and watching over everyone...

Just... call me the Guardian Angel of Eureka."

Jenna swallowed.

_"Not well traveled, not well read, not well-to-do or well bred_  
_Just want to hear instead, "Well Done" good and faithful one..."_

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and as she reached up to brush them away, she whispered,

"Hey Auntie Jo. How're ya doing? I miss you... I'm picking Kev up at the airport today. I'll be sure we stop by the cemetery. Make sure you keep Uncle Zane in line, okay? We can't... have him wreaking havoc up in Heaven, he might get kicked out and sent down to Hell... I... I gotta go, but... I'll be back for lunch. I promise. I love you."

And with one last glance back, she left Memorial Hall.

The walk to her office was slow, her thoughts taking her every which way, even as the music ran steady through her head. Eventually though, she stepped up to the retina scanner. "Welcome, Chief Stark." She glanced back towards the hall; perhaps it was the tears in her eyes, but she thought she saw Jo and Zane in the middle of the hall, watching her. When she blinked, they were gone. Turning back, she stepped through the doors, into the office. As she settled down and read through the reports from the day before, she thought back on her aunt's quote.

Jo was right. She'd be watching over her people, her town.

A moment of silence passed, and she laid her head back against her chair. It was tough, being Head of Security, but she understood why Jo had loved it so.

Jo was Eureka's Guardian Angel, and she was watching over everyone- but what she _couldn't_ do, Jenna did for her.

After all, even guardian angels need help.

_"I want to leave a legacy_  
_How will they remember me?_  
_Did I choose to love? Did I point to You enough_  
_To make a mark on things?_  
_I want to leave an offering_  
_A child of mercy and grace who_  
_blessed your name unapologetically_  
_And leave that kind of legacy"_


End file.
